AS2 (Official Lyrics for CPPS song)
Sung to the tune of the lyrical genius song Black and Yellow Yeah ah ha You know what it is Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS Yeah ah ha You know what it is Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS Yeah ah ha You know what it is Every CPPS I make It gets big Yeah ah ha Screaming custom content When we hit open beta, theres nothin' reppin my discord of 20 members Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS I call peoples nazis If they don't join Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS Uh. Houdini, OVH Issue 6 Them n*ggas hatin' But retards ain't Soon as I hit Solero Look at them devs face Ask a question once Make their head shake Dead Inside My autism roaring It's the big boy You know what I get someone else to pay for it And I got the 5 users who accept dumb shit Got you n*ggas Checking my game I'm leaking info On every level Hear them haters talk but I call them retards Just got 100 members, got another 100 planned on my schedule No cpps for em N*ggas breaking games No security Push the play Yeah ah ha You know what it is Every CPPS I make It gets big Yeah ah ha Screaming custom content When we hit open beta, theres nothin' reppin my discord of 20 members Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS I call peoples nazis If they don't join Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS Got a call from my dev just in and members fucking love me cause I just invited their friend Not a smart one but shes a dick sucker tho This ain't for one night She wants that admin role Im sippin soda and rockin my beta hat So many members up in my discord I can't tell which is an alt though Got a database full of passwords Leak it cause every n*gga ain't playin' I'm with Leet Gang Yeah ah ha You know what it is Every CPPS I make It gets big Yeah ah ha Screaming custom content When we hit open beta, theres nothin' reppin my discord of 20 members Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS I call peoples nazis If they don't join Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS Stay low like im supposed to do My rank underneath them members Cant talk to you And I play ya'll like a puppet Unapproachable Super nice, but im actually mean She wanna fuck with me Backseat moderate, fake personality, get drunk, Halopalona Be loved and thats that Real RAT I gave her admin She wouldn't be the same delusional Thinks shes all that She belittles those who hate Yeah ah ha You know what it is Every CPPS I make It gets big Yeah ah ha Screaming custom content When we hit open beta, theres nothin' reppin my discord of 20 members Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS I call peoples nazis If they don't join Basic AS2 CPPS Basic AS2 CPPS